La Eleccion Correcta
by Red Knigth
Summary: Aveces una elección es tan dificil que es mejor escapar de ella, pero no es la solución. Gunvolt deberá reaccionar en este viaje inolvidable de su grave falta, antes de que su egoísmo termine consumiéndolo todo.


Nuevo año, nueva historia... o al menos una que nunca se ha visto (?)

Extrañaba fanfiction y debo decir que recientemente me he enganchado bastante en algunas historias de esta gran franquicia!

Ya basta de palabras de más, solo quiero mostrarles un escrito que realicé hace ya años atrás para un concurso de fics que organizó el grupo Rockmanation para celebrar el nacimiento de Azure Striker Gunvolt. La temática de este evento era crear una historia crossover entre Megaman (cualquiera de sus sagas) y Azure Striker Gunvolt. La segunda condición era no excedernos más de 10 páginas de Microsoft Word (cosa casi imposible para mi forma de redacción). Al final de cuentas termine ganando ese concurso, pero nunca se me dio por presentar el escrito a Fanfiction, no se porque...

En fin.

He aquí el dichoso trabajo de un novato que en ese momento jamás pensó como proseguiría la historia de Gunvolt después de su conclusión, ni mucho menos pensaba que tuviese secuela jajaja!

Todos los personajes de Azure Striker Gunvolt son propiedad de Keiji Inafume y Concept, mientras que los personajes de Megaman lo son de Capcom.

Enjoy!

.

...

"- _Podemos ir a donde queramos. Solo somos nosotros ahora._

 _\- Eso es todo lo que quiero…"_

 _._

.

 **LA ELECCION CORRECTA**

.

.

Han pasado 2 meses desde que el grupo Sumeragi fue destruido y su control mundial disuelto. Con su caída los adeptos de todo el mundo dejaron de ocultarse para finalmente mostrarse al resto, nunca más con miedo.

Asimov y Nova estuvieron en lo cierto. Sin nadie que controlara a estas personas con poderes psíquicos no tardó en iniciar una revolución, anhelando crear un lugar seguro donde pudiesen subsistir. Aún se sentían amenazados.

Pero por otro lado las personas normales, invadidos por el miedo frente a la perdida de la seguridad del grupo Sumeragi, decidieron eliminar el problema de una vez por todas.

Así comenzó un gran conflicto armado entre humanos y adeptos, con objetivos distintos, pero seguros de algo: ser los que sobrevivan al final.

Las piezas ya se han colocado en el tablero, ahora es mi turno de decidir en qué bando estar. Esa es mi responsabilidad… algo que jamás hubiera querido aceptar. Permanecer al margen de esta guerra, aun cuando me exclamen que soy el único con el poder de detener esta guerra. No puedo tomar una decisión en la cual deba elegir a quien salvar y a quien eliminar… ya no quiero.

Es por eso que Joule y yo decidimos escapar de esta realidad. Y así buscar nuestro propio futuro.

\- Gunvolt, ¿estás seguro de esto? –preguntaba nuevamente Joule, a espaldas de su compañero.

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces, Joule. Y juntos llegamos a esta conclusión. –remarcaba nuevamente el Azure Striker, mientras terminaba de equiparse su antiguo equipo de batalla.

\- Lo sé, pero aun así… dejar este mundo para escapar a otro del cual no sabemos nada…

\- Si hay una posibilidad de alejarnos de esta guerra, la tomaremos. No tienes de que preocuparte, Joule. Mientras estemos juntos, nada podrá detenernos.

\- Si es lo que quieres, Gunvolt, te seguiré a donde sea.

Contento con la respuesta, el Azure Striker termina con su equipamiento y se prepara para el viaje. Firme, frente a Joule, espera a que ella comience con el proceso.

La idea era dejar este mundo para siempre, viajando a otro más allá de esta realidad por medio del traspaso de materia. Lo único capaz de viajar por espacio y tiempo en todo el universo sin destruirse era la energía, y Gunvolt controlaba a la perfección la energía eléctrica. Con la potencia que proveía Joule en su canto, el joven de cabellera rubia sería capaz de transformar su cuerpo en energía eléctrica para así ambos puedan ser capaces de viajar por el espacio y tiempo. El problema era que no sabrían a donde llegarían, ni cuánto tiempo tardarían. Pero para el Azure Striker, cualquier lugar que no sea esta guerra sería mejor.

Joule comenzó su himno de esperanza, y Gunvolt sentía nuevamente cómo sus fuerzas se amplificaban a cada segundo. Su cuerpo comenzó a rodearse de electricidad de forma descontrolada. Ambos sujetaron sus manos, esperando llegar bien a su nuevo hogar. Finalmente los dos desaparecieron de un relámpago cegador. Esa fue la última vez que el mundo escucho el canto de la musa…

.

.

.

.

" _Recuerdo que lentamente dejaba de sentir mi cuerpo, y cómo las descargas eléctricas ofrecían un cosquilleo agradable, hasta que finalmente me convertí en un ente incorpóreo. A mi alrededor podía ver las energías del universo fluían a la par conmigo. Me encontraba dentro de un túnel con infinidad de colores incandescentes, no sabría a qué velocidad estaba viajando. Y cuando estas luces comenzaron a apagarse segundo a segundo, mi preocupación aumentaba. En mi mano aun sostenía a Joule, podía sentirla, pero no llegaba a escuchar las palabras que con tanto esfuerzo intentaba transmitirme. Fue allí cuando me di cuenta que algo andaba mal."_

 _"_ _Sin previo aviso mi cuerpo perdió todas sus fuerzas, y mi vista se nublo por completo. Al minuto de aquello, mi oído también sucumbió, y ya no pude percibir nada..."_

.

.

No se cuánto tiempo paso, ni donde me encontraba exactamente. Mi cuerpo aún traicionaba todos mis esfuerzos, pero al menos por unos instantes pude abrir los ojos. La oscuridad ya no estaba, en cambio la luz abrasadora del sol molestaba mi vista ya de por si distorsionada. Aun me sentía muy agotado, apenas podía levantar la cabeza para realizar un reconocimiento fugaz del terreno. El viaje había terminado, me encontraba en un desierto; podía notarlo por la arena caliente bajo mi cuerpo y el viento seco golpeándome el rostro.

No tarde en darme cuenta de que no estaba solo, varias figuras humanoides estaban a solo diez metros de mi posición, acercándose peligrosamente. Eso me demuestro que este "nuevo mundo" no se hallaba deshabitado, pero temí que estos nuevos entes resultasen hostiles a los extranjeros. Antes de ceder a mis heridas, y caer inconsciente logre presenciar una última escena que me dejó perplejo. Otra figura llego hasta aquí y luchó contra ellos. Increíble… el extraño termino la batalla en menos de un minuto, y rápidamente se dirigió a mi. No pude presenciar su figura, ni percibir cualquier mensaje, mi cuerpo se apagó repentinamente...

.

.

.

.

" _Aun no podía abrir mis ojos, ni mover el resto de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo me sentía como si estuviese recostado sobre una agradable cama, cubierto por sabanas y calefacción… ¿Dónde me encontraba exactamente?"_

\- ¿Hace cuánto que está dormido? –pregunto una voz femenina.

\- Desde ayer, y toda la noche. Su cuerpo presenta varias quemaduras internas y daños moderados en sus órganos vitales. Es increíble que aún siga con vida.

" _Escucho a otros sujetos hablar de mi. Eso significa que sea donde fuese que haya llegado, hay otros seres iguales a los humanos, y que hablan el mismo idioma. Es demasiada coincidencia para ser cierto…Debo asegurarme de que el escape funciono._

 _Tomo mucho esfuerzo, pero finalmente pude abrir los ojos. Veo que si estoy recostado sobre una cama, parece como si estuviera dentro de una sala de auxilios. Lo que esos sujetos hablaban no era broma… siento todo mi cuerpo un desastre. Y hablando de ellos, ya los ubique: una mujer de vestido rosa y cabellera rubia, y otro sujeto de atuendo verde, alto, castaño y visores anaranjados que cubrían su vista."_

\- … Cerveau, ha despertado. –se alarmo, llamándole la atención al otro hombre.

\- Tranquilo muchacho. Estas muy lastimado, pero ya estas a salvo. Solo debes descansar y nosotros nos ocuparemos de tus heridas. –declaraba el "Doctor" mientras intentaba calmarme.

\- … ¿Dónde estoy…? –pudo finalmente decir unas palabras.

\- Estas dentro de la base de la Resistencia. –respondió alegre la mujer de rosa.

\- … (¿ _La Resistencia? ¿Qué es eso…? Siguen hablándome, pero no logro escucharlos bien. Joule, ¿tú sabes mejor donde nos encontramos?_ )

Pero su compañera no contesto. Preocupado, Gunvolt intenta llamar otra vez a su amiga, y otra, el silencio siempre fue su respuesta. Comenzó a alterarse, su ritmo cardiaco y niveles de energía aumentaban exponencialmente. Cerveau y la mujer de rosa comenzaron a preocuparse por el joven, pero este solo se enfurecía mas.

\- Donde… esta… ¡Joule! –exclamo con fuerza, levantándose de la cama, y evitando que los presentes allí se le acercaran gracias a su campo eléctrico.

" _En mi ataque de rabia aleje al doctor de una descarga y escape de la sala tan rápido como pude… cosa que no fue demasiado debido a mi cuerpo tan malherido. El viaje me debilito bastante, y no podría imaginarme que le hubiese pasado a Joule. Pero aún así corrí por los pasillos buscándola, pero lo único que encontré fueron más personas extrañas con el mismo uniforme verde y esos aditamentos blancos en sus oídos, observando con preocupación y temor a mi persona. Así anduve por varios minutos, hasta que mi cuerpo ya no pudo seguir, y quede arrodillado en el suelo. Estaba listo para enfrentar cualquier peligro, pero al frente mío solo se presentó aquella mujer de cabellos dorados de la enfermería."_

\- Lamento que estés tan confundido, pero por favor no tengas miedo. No queremos lastimarte, solo sanar tus heridas. –intentaba explicarle la situación al joven, esperando que se calmara.- Soy la Dra. Ciel, y ellos son soldados de la resistencia. Somos todos tus aliados. Así que dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

" _Por más que me explicase la situación, no entendía nada de lo que decía. Aun así logre captar la idea de que no eran un peligro, y aun si lo fueran, no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarlos. De una forma u otra debía aceptar su ayuda, por ahora… Y aun así no podía olvidarme de Joule."_

\- Gunvolt… ese es mi nombre… -y caí rendido al suelo.

.

..

..

.

 ** _1 semana después…_**

\- Felicidades, Gunvolt. Tu cuerpo se ha recuperado perfectamente. Ya puedes abandonar la clínica. –declaraba alegre el doctor, mientras acompañaba a su paciente a la salida.

\- Te lo agradezco, Cerveau… y lamento haberte electrocutado todos estos días.

\- No te preocupes, es mi trabajo. Tuve casos peores como los sables de Harpuia. –comentaba riendo, esperando contagiar a su paciente.

\- Como sea… ¿Han encontrado alguna pista de Joule? –cambiaba drásticamente de tema, al no captar la idea del chiste.

\- Según la descripción que nos has dado, no hemos encontrado a nadie con dichas características. ¿Estás seguro de que no se trata de un ciber Elf?

\- Ella no es un programa de computadora. Es una persona consiente como cualquiera de nosotros, humano o reploid. Gracias nuevamente por el cuidado.

Con esas palabras el Azura Striker abandono definitivamente la enfermería. En el transcurso de tiempo pudo adaptarse mejor a este nuevo mundo, su historia y su actual conflicto. Conocía a muchos reploids curiosos que lo visitaban dentro de la base, y todos los días Ciel llegaba para saber cómo se encontraba, para responderle cualquier duda que tuviera sobre este mundo. Muchos piensan que sufre de amnesia, y a pesar de mencionar que viene de otros realidad y demostrar sus poderes psíquicos con la electricidad, aún quedan dudas sobre su origen al respecto.

Por su camino se topó con aquella pequeña niña autómata, que junto a Ciel siempre venía a hacer preguntas.

\- Señor Gunvolt! Que alegría verlo sano y caminando –comentaba alegre la pequeña.

\- Buenos días, Alouette –la saludaba, revolviendo su pelo en señal de afecto- ¿Sabes por casualidad donde se encuentra Ciel? Quisiera hacerle más preguntas.

\- No sé si mama este disponible. Hablaba con otras personas importantes por el comunicador… ¿Quieres que te lleve igual?

\- Si, insisto.

Así fue como ambos llegaron hasta la sala de comunicaciones. Luego de varios saludos hacia Gunvolt, este llega finalmente hasta la doctora. Se hallaba discutiendo con las personas a cargo del Área Zero, suplicándoles que se retiraran del lugar por el inminente ataque de los Einherjar, liderados por Craft. Esta discusión ya se había visto antes, y nuevamente los humanos fugados ignoran las advertencias de Ciel y se niegan a aceptar la ayuda de reploids o de la Resistencia. Con la transmisión cortada, la doctora se aleja un poco de los demás para tomar un respiro. Gunvolt no ve mejor oportunidad para hablar sin molestias con ella, a pesar de no ser tan buen momento.

\- ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en ayudarlos? Ellos ya han dejado claro que no quieren volver a tratar con los reploids. Y aun así, ustedes siguen buscando la coexistencia.

\- Gunvolt, así que ya te han dado de alta. –se sorprendió un poco la doctora, para luego recibir el saludo del nuevo habitante- Ahora que Weil amenaza con la destrucción tanto de humanos como reploids creí que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

\- Créeme cuando te digo que aún cuando acaben con la amenaza común, nunca habrá un acuerdo entre dos entes tan distintos. Siempre habrá diferencias y miedos que verán el uno del otro, y así el conflicto nunca acabara.

\- Y aún con esos miedos y diferencias yo estoy aquí, ayudando a los reploids para que no pierdan la esperanza, de que un día volverán esos tiempos de paz y harmonía con nosotros.

\- Pero eres la única. Nadie mas piensa igual que tú, o discrepan en muchos sentidos. Lo que yo veo es que elegiste un bando, a los reploids, y decidiste ayudarlos a ganar.

\- Los bandos no existen aquí. Todos buscamos una misma meta, y es la de coexistir. Pero ese objetivo siempre se ve amenazado por peligros inminentes; los Mavericks, la Elfa Oscura, Omega, y ahora Weil. Lo que nosotros queremos brindar es la oportunidad que necesitan todos para encontrar esa paz, la de acabar con esas amenazas para concentrarnos en nuestra meta común; la coexistencia.

\- ¿Incluso cuando todos están en tu contra?

\- Aun cuando todos estén en nuestra contra. Somos la única esperanza que tiene este mundo, tanto la resistencia, y en especial Zero. Y nuestro deber es otorgarles a todos la oportunidad de poder coexistir sin ningún peligro. Ese sueño no es una ilusión, será realidad.

" _Un grupo que se dedica a traerle la esperanza que necesita el mundo… Realmente se parece a lo que buscaba QUILL, al menos en un principio. Ojala esta noble causa no se corrompa o sea una farsa como lo fue en la mía. Pero felicidades, lograron que me cuestionara algo… ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiéramos abandonado nuestro mundo, Joule? Un mundo sin bandos… solo buscan un objetivo común. Es fácil decirlo, y ya es tarde para lamentarse…_

 _De forma imprevista llamaron a Ciel a la sala de comunicación, yo ya estaba a punto de abandonar la base para comenzar a buscar en las afueras a Joule. Pero la preocupación de la doctora y el resto de la resistencia llamaron mi atención. Al parecer, su "héroe legendario" estaba en problemas. Aun cuando no buscase entrometerme a fondo en este conflicto, no podía irme sin más mientras necesitaban de alguien para salvar a su "salvador", y se muy bien que nadie aquí dentro es capaz de ello. Una vez mas mi sentido de Justicia vuelve a sonar,y para comenzar su ayuda y hospitalidad, iré a salvar a ese reploid malhumorado de Zero. Me devolvieron mi arma, lista para usarla."_

\- Doctora Ciel, yo iré a auxiliar a Zero.

.

..

..

.

Pasaron los días, y Gunvolt termino uniéndose a la Resistencia para impedir que Weil destruyera aquella paz que buscaban recobrar. Juntos, Zero y Gunvolt fueron capaces de derrotar a los Einherjar sin muchas dificultades, y ahora se hallaban cuidando el nuevo hogar de los humanos, antes de comenzar el ataque final a Weil. A pesar de que las noches eran mucho más cortas por la contaminación el tiempo entre ambos guerreros parecía no terminar nunca. Esta fue razón suficiente para que iniciara una inocente platica, pero Zero parecía tener otros planes en mente para esta noche…

\- Cuéntame un poco mas sobre tu mundo, Gunvolt. Dijiste que habías escapado para evitar pelear. Es irónico que hayas terminado envuelto en otro conflicto.

\- Dímelo a mi… La verdad es que mi mundo y el tuyo no son tan diferentes. De donde vengo comenzó un conflicto en el cual otros adeptos, como yo, y los humanos corrientes luchaban entre si para ver quien sobreviviría. Al igual que tú, poseo una fuerza capaz de cambiar el balance de la guerra a favor de un bando. La diferencia es que no tuve la suficiente fuerza ni valor para elegir lo que creía correcto. No quería perder nada, ni sacrificar a nadie por una causa que ni yo comprendía. Por mi egoísmo abandone mi hogar, a mis amigos, a todos para vivir sin tener que luchar en cualquier otro lugar. Creí que mientras tuviera a Joule de mi lado, no necesitaría nada más, y por culpa mía la perdí a ella también. –se lamentaba con sus palabras, mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

\- No estabas listo para afrontar tal desafío. –intentaba consolar al Azure Striker.

\- Sigue sin ser excusa para mis acciones.

\- … Gunvolt, ¿Por qué crees que sigo luchando?

\- ¿Acaso no luchas por lograr la paz y harmonía entre humanos y reploids? Es el objetivo de la Resistencia, después de todo.

\- Ellos luchan por lograr ese objetivo. Pero en cambio yo lucho por ellos. –fue la respuesta del reploid carmesí, dejando confundido al joven adepto- Cuando me despertaron de mi larga hibernación, depositaron toda su confianza en mí. Aun cuando haya sido la causa de las guerras Mavericks, con probabilidad de que no sea el auténtico héroe que buscaban, ellos confiaron. Me apoyaron y ayudaron como pudieron, porque sabían que podría lograr cumplir con el anhelado sueño de todas las eras; la paz. Yo lucho para proteger a aquellos que confían en mi, y quiero creer que lo que ellos creen es cierto. En eso pensó mi amigo, y en eso pienso yo ahora.

\- … Creía haber hecho lo mismo por mis amigos cuando trabajaba para QUILL. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que mi trabajo aún no había terminado… Joule sigue desaparecida, y Moniqa y Zeno siguen en una guerra donde ningún bando será vencedor. Al final, hice todas las cosas mal…

Luego de esa charla, ambos permanecieron callados, observando el horizonte oscuro, esperando a que amaneciera para poder terminar con la guardia en el Área Zero. Al reploid carmesí le llego una llamada de imprevisto; era Ciel, quien le aviso que habían encontrado algo. Gunvolt no entendía bien a que se refería, pero cuando Zero se alejó del lugar indicándole que lo siguiera, no dudo en ver a que se refería.

Caminaron por una hora, alejándose de cualquier área habitada, llegando al medio de la nada; una zona rocosa y desprovista de vida. El Azure Striker no cuestiono nada hasta que finalmente detuvieron la marcha. Esperando saber de qué se trataba esta situación, Zero se encargó de despejar sus dudas.

\- Quiero que me digas, ¿Cuál es tu principal objetivo en este momento?

La pregunta le sorprendió al joven adepto, quien al notar la seriedad mayor a la habitual de su compañero reploid, se limitó a responder de igual forma- Sé que prometí ayudarte a detener a Weil y cumplir con el objetivo de la resistencia, pero lo que más anhelo ahora mismo es encontrar a mi amiga, cueste lo que cueste.

\- Gunvolt, a partir de ahora quedas expulsado de la Resistencia, y de nuestra misión. Tu fuerza ya no será necesaria. –Declaro fríamente el reploid carmesí, dejando confundido su compañero eléctrico.- Seguramente Ciel te dijo que encontraríamos una forma de llevarte nuevamente a tu hogar. Puede que no nos hayas creído, pero existe una forma posible de hacerlo, al igual que cuando llegaste.

\- Por favor, Zero. Ya les he dicho que es imposible para mi volver a realizar ese viaje. Además de necesitar el poder de Joule, no puedo volver a transportar mi cuerpo en materia de energía a cualquier lugar sin morir por las secuelas. Llegar aquí con solo unas heridas fue un milagro.

\- También fue un milagro el hecho de que hallas llegado de otro mundo y lograras salvar mi vida. Pero si existe una posibilidad de que puedas regresar a tu hogar, debes intentarlo. Tu mundo te necesita, ¿Acaso no lo dijiste?

\- ¡Y yo necesito a Joule!

Finalmente exclamo el Azure Striker, esperando callar al reploid carmesí. Por más fuerza que posea, o deber que tenga a sus espaldas, no podía evitar seguir adelante sin encontrarla, sin estar con ella nuevamente. Mas que una amiga, ella era parte de su ser ahora, y no podía abandonarla.

Zero permaneció tieso frente a la respuesta de Gunvolt, y mientras se decepcionaba de su compañero, se hacía a un lado para que llegara sin interrupciones aquello a lo que habían viajado. Una gran esfera de luz cálida y gentil llego al área rocosa, y se puso en medio de ambos presentes. El joven adepto fue atraído por la calidez de este extraño ser, pero no lo suficiente para evitar preguntar acerca de su naturaleza. Ya había visto algunos iguales pero de menor tamaño…

\- Ella es la razón por la que hemos venido, La Mother Elf.

\- Creí que se había perdido para siempre… no pensé que fuese capaz de verla.

\- Ella nos contactó, y logramos ubicarla. Si alguien es capaz de amplificar los poderes de cualquier ser, es ella. Pero a raíz de tus últimas declaraciones, no veo que aun estés listo para regresar a tu hogar. Y no obstante, debes elegir ahora mismo que hacer, porque ya no puede estar más tiempo en nuestro mundo.

\- Su energía… La siento bastante agotada. ¿Acaso va a desaparecer? –cuestiono Gunvolt, decaído de ver como aquella llave de la salvación expiraba ante sus ojos.

\- Y antes de que se vaya para siempre al ciber espacio, debes tomar una desicion; intentarlo y volver a tu mundo, o quedarte aquí, para siempre y solo para encontrar a tu amiga.

Gunvolt no sabía que pensar. Gracias a Zero, Ciel y a la Resistencia se dio cuenta de su error al abandonar su mundo en esas condiciones. Si había una posibilidad de volver y arreglarlo todo, no pensó que fuera más que un sueño. Ahora esa chance estaba delante de él... pero aun así no estaba listo para irse. Tenía un deber de justicia que cumplir a toda costa, pero más que nada tenía un deber personal que llevar a cabo. Debía proteger a Joule como fuese, habían prometido estar juntos para siempre.

\- Lo siento, Zero. Pero ya tengo claro mi propio objetivo. –respondió con firmeza, rechazando la oferta.

\- Entiende, mocoso. Esta no es tu guerra, ni tu mundo. No perteneces aquí.

\- ¡Y tampoco Joule! Así que la encontrare, y cuando estemos juntos encontrare otra forma de volver a nuestro mundo.

\- Sí que eres testarudo… Si tan decidido estas de tu elección entonces me encargaré de poner a prueba tu determinación. –y junto a estas palabras, libera su sable de luz. Por alguna razón, Gunvolt ya esperaba que esto pasara- Te obligare a irte de aquí si es necesario.

\- Es curioso... Siempre pensé que terminaríamos enfrentándonos en algún momento. –comento en voz baja, junto a una sonrisa disimulada, mientras sacaba de la funda su arma de plata.

Ambos se hallaban enfocados por completo en los movimientos cada uno, no presentaban intenciones de detenerse. Y en medio de ese inminente conflicto yacía inmóvil la debilitada Mother Elf, quien intentaba decir algo a los presentes, y estos no estaban dispuestos a escuchar.

Gunvolt fue el primero en disparar, apuntando a todos los ángulos posibles que alcancen a su objetivo. No esperaba que Zero fuese mucho más rápido que las balas de plata, e incluso desviaba de curso aquellas lanzadas en dos direcciones al mismo tiempo. El joven adepto no podía dejar que se le acercara, sabia lo peligroso que era enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que opto alejarse de su enemigo. Aun así el reploid carmesí lo superaba incluso en velocidad, por lo que fue forzado a usar su campo eléctrico, sin insertar aun ninguna vara de plata en él. El héroe legendario no puede ser detenido por algo tan insignificante; sin miedo alguno se lanza directo al campo de energía y golpea de una patada al pecho de su rival.

\- Con esa insignificante determinación no podrás ni protegerte a ti mismo. –remarcaba con humillación el reploid al humano- ¡Levántate y muéstrame tu verdadero poder!

\- Cállate… -exigía el joven adepto mientras se levantaba del suelo- De acuerdo, basta de calentamientos. –declaro mientras lanzaba su arma al suelo, concentrando únicamente sus energías- Dame tu poder, Azure Strike, para que pueda derrotar a mi enemigos…

Zero no se quedó de brazos cruzados, y rápidamente fue contra su rival para acabar con esta pelea de una vez por todas. Lamentablemente…

¡ **ASTRASPHERE!**

A un centímetro de poder tocarlo, remolinos de fuertes descargas eléctricas rodearon a Gunvolt, para atrapar a Zero en centellas de electricidad por miles de volteos. Este último retrocedió bruscamente intentando no perder el equilibrio por el grave daño en sus sistemas internos. Su cerebro se alarmó al observar cómo Gunvolt volvía a "conjurar" otras de sus habilidades.

¡ **VOLTIC CHAINS!**

El reploid carmesí seguía sin entender cómo una serie de cadenas eléctricas aparecían de la nada para atrapar todo a su alrededor. Sin embargo la confusión no fue suficiente para limitar su tenacidad. Sabia del peligro de esas cosas, y también lo desprotegido que se hallaba su rival al realizar dicha técnica. Así fue como hizo lo imposible, y con gran agilidad avanza en zigzag sin ningún rasguño hasta llegar rápidamente a Gunvolt.

\- Es increíble que seas capaz de salir ileso de mis cadenas… ¡Pero entiende, no me iré hasta encontrar a Joule!

¡ **LUXCALIBUR**!

En las manos de Gunvolt se formó una gigantesca espada de energía azul casi al instante que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Zero. El reploid legendario no se detuvo, y con todas sus fuerzas golpea su sable de luz contra la gigantesca arma eléctrica. No solo detuvo el ataque inminente de Gunvolt, sino que desvió por completo la trayectoria del arma como si de una rama se tratase. Nada de esto era suficiente para detener la determinación de Zero.

\- Realmente, eres un héroe… -dijo ya derrotado, antes de que todo se volviera blanco.

.

..

..

.

" _Creí que ese último ataque iba a matarme. Vi la seriedad suficiente en los ojos de Zero. Pero alguien me protegió antes de que sucediera. Aquella luz cálida y gentil ahora se hallaba ante mis ojos; La Mother Elf me había salvado._

 _¿Pero por qué lo hizo? No encuentro ninguna razón especial por la que merezca ser salvado por ella, es la primera vez que nos vemos. Pero antes de que pudiese preguntárselo directamente desapareció sin previo aviso. Solo fueron unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se apareció por detrás de mí... Y ya no como una esfera de luz gigante, sino como cualquier otra figura humanoide, que poco a poco comenzó a tomar una forma más definida… "_

\- Gunvolt… Ha pasado mucho tiempo. –comento la Mother Elf, a un incrédulo chico.

\- … ¿Joule…?

" _No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era ella, su exacta figura, la misma armoniosa voz y ojos azules esmeralda. No sabía como sentirme en ese momento, ninguna palabra lograba salir de mi boca."_

\- Pero… ¿Cómo…? –fue lo único que llego a decir.

\- Fueron los azares del destino los que me trajeron a este mundo mucho más antes que tú, luego de separarnos en nuestra huida. Fui obligada a esperar el día de tu llegada, anhelando que ese momento fuese más que una ilusión. Pasaron años, décadas, más de un siglo, pero nunca dude de que volviera a verte. Siempre espere por ti, siempre supe que nos volveríamos a ver. –declaro con melancolía y alegría al mismo tiempo, mientras intentaba agarrar la mano de su compañero, mas este lo hizo antes que ella.

\- … ¿Por qué…?

" _No podía decir nada mas. Ella siempre estuvo aquí, pero por más de un siglo, esperando a que nos encontráramos. Ella todo este tiempo fue la Mother Elf, y eso significa que sufrió un tormento eterno… Ni siquiera pude imaginar en todos los horrores por los que ha pasado."_

\- Cuando me enteré que estos habitantes se hallaban en graves problemas no pude evitar ayudarlos. No quería abandonarlos como hice en nuestro mundo natal, y por eso les preste mi fuerza. Desde ese momento pasaron muchas cosas horribles. Pero ahora soy libre una vez más, y agradezco bastante a estas personas y al destino que me hayan dado la oportunidad de volverte a ver.

\- ¡Joule…! –grito de tristeza al darse cuenta de las palabras de su amiga- ¡Aun podemos seguir juntos, lo prometiste!

\- Lo siento Gunvolt –fue su respuesta sin dejar de ofrecer su fiel sonrisa, junto a una lágrima cayendo por su rostro- Pero eso ya no puede ser posible.

El azufre Striker entendió al instante esas palabras, algo se había roto en su interior...

\- Es por eso que antes de abandonar este, y cualquier otro mundo para siempre, quiero ayudarte una última vez en tu sueño.

\- … Lo que realmente quiero… ya no puede ser… -y lo entendía perfectamente. Finalmente logro lo que por mucho tiempo estuvo evitando; dejar de ser egoísta, y le pidió un último favor a su amiga- Por favor, Joule, llévame a casa –fueron sus palabras, sin poder evitar derramar un par de lágrimas por su rostro.

\- Deja que mi canto te guie en tu viaje una última vez. Por favor, Gunvolt, salva a nuestro mundo… -y dicho esto, comenzó a cantar su melodía.

.

...

...

.

La incandescente luz desapareció. Zero envaino su sable, esperando a que Gunvolt diera señales de haber vuelto. Eso no fue lo único que vio, puesto que en la espalda del joven se apreciaban unas extravagantes alas destellantes. Una digna imagen de un ángel. El reploid pensó que estaba alucinando, pero la canción que escuchaba de fondo era bastante real.

\- Zero… La verdad no sé si realmente te odio o te aprecio por todo lo que has hecho por mí. –declaraba con el sueño fruncido, pero sonriendo a la vez el joven adepto.

\- En cierta forma, tú y yo somos similares. Créeme que si no fuera por eso no te hubiese ayudado.

\- Ojala puedas salvar tu mundo sin mi ayuda. -respondió con arrogancia para seguir el juego.- Me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo con ustedes, pero ya debo volver a mi hogar.

\- Tienes tu guerra que librar, y una familia que proteger. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Azure Striker Gunvolt.

Y sin nada mas que decir, Gunvolt desaparece de un relámpago, junto a la canción de la musa. La Mother Elf, una vez cumplida su última voluntad, también se había ido para siempre. Pero el Azure Striker dejó un último rastro de su paso por aquel mundo; Pocas plumas blancas y destellantes, cálidas al tacto del reploid legendario.

.

...

...

.

Lo que quise transmitir fue lo siguiente; sin importar cuán difícil o dolorosa sea una elección, uno debe seguir lo que cree correcto hasta el final. Solo así jamás te arrepentirás.

Este fue solo un pequeño fragmento de lo que pudo ser una larga historia de acción y aventura entre dos héroes legendarios. Y honestamente me hubiese gustado seguir escribiendo con este par. Pero com9 les he dicho antes, el límite de hojas y desconocimiento de la secuela detuvieron todos mis planes.

DE todas formas espero hayan disfrutado la lectura tanto como a mi haberlo escrito en su tiempo. Ahora regresaré a mi hibernación para despertar con una sorpresa definitiva... Bye!


End file.
